Chain Reaction
by xXChild Of DestinyXx
Summary: This is a story I wrote in English with very little references to Kingdom Hearts. What hapens when a series of girls die but one doesn't follow the pattern. Something happens a Chain Reaction you might say. Please read and review. Please no flames.


Alexis loved telling stories but this particular one might be her last. Little did Alexis know that this story was one hundred percent true and this very faithful night a reaction would start a…CHAIN REACTION. This girl's life was the first domino. As she falls the others will fall and fall until something stops it - but what?

"Lea had just recently moved to a town called Twilight Town where mystery and strange happening haunted every corner. She was a tall blond haired girl. She was eighteen years old and didn't believe a word she heard about all the strange rumors but one particular rumor caught her attention. One about an old mansion on the outskirts of the town, where strange people in black robes were often sighted. As I said, I don't believe it so she decided to check it out."

"When she got there, there was writing scratched on the wall. _Here lies the lost members of Organization XIII. Beware for anyone who enters will meet a terrible fate. _When Lea tried to put her hands on the unlocked gate her fingers burned and she shrieked in surprise. Eventually she was able to pry open the gates though there were many scars left on her hands."

A rush of cold air mixed with water blasted her in the face and many figures materialized around her. A large circle of fire engulfed her. She felt the heat of 1000 sun closing in leaving her to burn to death. She died right there leaving behind piercing screams of agony."

"It was ten years ago to this very day since Lea was murdered but no one ever found her body and her sprit haunts the world searching for new victims to torment. In fact she might have set her eyes on one of you. BOO!" Alexis concluded her story causing all her friends to scream in surprise while she laughed maniacally.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Josh snapped.

"But you should have seen the looks on your faces, it was priceless!" Alexis laughed some more.

"Should you really be telling this story? What if it's true?" Mary asked timidly.

"Yah I'm so sure the ghost of Lea's going to come and get us." Alexis replied.

"You guys are a bunch of babies." Alex sneered coldly .

Everyone glared at Alex. He was always way too critical with them. Almost everyone seemed scared but Alexis didn't care; she wanted to prove to them that there were no ghosts. So she invited Mary, Josh and Alex to her house.

Only Josh showed up, which seemed odd. Alexis was so sure Alex would come. "_Babies,_" she thought.

After hours of searching for anything mysterious or creepy Alexis and Josh found nothing. So they ended up sleeping in the basement where most of the haunting had been reported in a last ditch effort to find something. They stayed up all night but nothing happened.  
It was close to midnight and Josh was fast asleep, Alexis was drifting on and off. Someone crept into the room and tied a rope around Josh's neck. Then with all her strength she hoisted him on her shoulder, tied a rope to the ceiling fan and pushed him off her shoulder leaving Josh to suffocate. She whacked Alexis over the head and carried her to an unknown room. Fates would clash and the *Grim Reaper's* death plan will without question go awry. When Alexis woke up she was strapped to an operating table, near an old set of operating tools.

"How in god's name did I get here?" Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs.

"My, my, my sleeping beauty is finally awake. You really shouldn't use god's name in vain. The punishment might be severe," she mocked in a completely malicious voice.

"Mary? We were supposed to be best friends! Why?" Alexis sobbed.

"Well its simple: you know too much so I just need to get you out of the way and every thing will be O.K."

"So killing me is gonna make it alright?"

"Yep so I just need to do…This!" Mary took out the scalpel and slowly dragged it across Alexis' skin, leaving many large cuts. She laughed as Alexis screamed in pain. At a steady pace, Alexis' blood slowly leaked out of her. As she was about to faint a shot rang through her ears and she blacked out.

When she woke up her entire torso was covered in bandages and she had a massive headache. "Ugh…what happened?" Alexis groaned.

"When I found you, your body was all…" Alexis shrieked in surprise because she wasn't expecting an answer. "Cut up."

"But where did you get a gun?"

"Your story was so convincing I thought you might be in trouble. So I rushed to your aid. So, I was right. You could have died, " Alex lied effortlessly.

"I'm just glad the nightmare is over."

"On the contrary, it's only just begun," Alex said as he wrapped an arm around Alexis to hold her in place. He took a knife out of his jacket and stabbed her in the neck. Needless to say, she died instantly.

"Now it's over…Good night forever." Alex left the hospital and was never to be seen again. Or will he?

It's now been about 50 years since Alex disappeared, Alexis was murdered but the killings wouldn't stay dormant and they would continue with a vengeance. When one fateful night young Miss Dina Mizrachi would interfere with death's plans once again.

Dina was driving to work, and then all of a sudden she lost control of her car. A boy was crossing the street in a daze with a glazed over look in his eyes. She managed to slow down but the car still hit him and he went flying on the pavement and Dina was able to get out of the car to help the poor boy. But the weird thing was, he didn't look too bad, maybe a few bruises but nothing too serious. Nevertheless, she called an ambulance which was very slow to arrive. When it finally got there, the boy's head was propped up against Dina's jacket.

"What happened ma'am?"

"He walked in the street like he was sleepwalking and…I hit him by accident, but he doesn't look too bad." said Dina. "I feel so horrible; he needs to get to a hospital now!"

"It's ok. He'll be fine. You should get going but I'll give you the hospital name if you want to see him later. It's Scripps Hospital in San Diego."

"Wait, you're sure you don't want to go to the hospital too?" said the ambulance attendant.

"Oh yah" Dina winces "I'm fine."

Dina's cell phone went off *Ring, ring*

"_Honey, we have to go to the adoption agency, Ok? Hurry Mr. Lynn will be here soon please hurry."_

"_Yah, I'll be there soon see yah in a bit."_

But Dina couldn't focus on the adoption. Her mind was too preoccupied with that boy she hit that morning. It was strange. It was a perfectly sunny day before she had hit the boy. But now it's raining. _Maybe something is trying to stop me from having a kid or maybe it was an omen of terrible things to come. No way that's absurd _. But the thought lingered in her head all the way to the adoption agency.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a little traffic trouble."

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Mizrachi your paperwork checks out and I see no reason why you would not be able to adopt a child. Now if you could..." Water was leaking out of the roof and windows at a rapid pace and before they knew it, the water had risen to their ankles. The water was rising fast and was now at their waists. As they gazed out the window they noticed it was raining cats and dogs. Some mysterious force was keeping them from moving. And now the water had nearly filled the room. They started to swim to the ceiling but Dina's skirt got stuck and she remained stuck to the chair. She struggled to get her clothes unstuck but couldn't Dina couldn't hold her breathe any longer, she accidently swallowed water and passed out.

When she woke up she was in a hospital with…none other then the boy she had hit. But he was awake and now that she looked at him he had really, really spiky red hair and amazing teal eyes. He looked to be about twenty-five, same as her. It was odd and a little awkward, but Dina tried to spark a conversation.

"Hi," said Dina.

"Hi," said Alex.

"Is something the matter?" Dina asked worriedly

"No, not really but who are you?"

"I'm Dina."

"I'm Alex, I think that's the name they gave me when I woke up."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Please, please forgive me."

"What did…?"

Dina cut him off. "I was driving and I-I hit you but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with you."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Suddenly Alex's voice changed into something much more menacing. He got up, but wasn't wearing a hospital gown, just regular clothes. "By the spirits of every Alex that has ever come face to face with you, Dina, they shall grant me the strength to take you out forever. From Lea to Alexis and now to you Dina Mizrachi, the demons of hell released my spirits so that you may perish under my cold steel blade!"

Dina was paralyzed with fear but managed to get up and make a run for it, Alex followed close behind. With a miraculous amount of luck, she managed to hide on the roof , but not before taking a scalpel from a supply closet. She heard a door slam and knew Alex was not far behind.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Dina could see his blade gleam in the moonlight. Alex looked like a cobra waiting to strike. And Dina barely even knew him. _"No, he's trying to kill me."_ She thought, I have to keep my guard up.

"There you are," he said as he dragged Dina by her long hair. He held the knife to her neck. "It's time to die," he sneered.

"I don't think so." She took her scalpel and thrust it through his flesh. He cried out in pain and dropped the knife. Dina promptly picked it up and flung it into his abdomen. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. A tear glistened down her cheek as she brought down the knife on him one last time. He died and the dreaded cycle of killings could finally be put to rest. As the morning approached a sense of bittersweet victory washed over Dina. She thought that now things could finally be normal. Dina smiled, life would definitely be better now. _  
_


End file.
